Talk:MH/Monster Hunters
Mummies I see what you did there. Just flipping through MH3. Non-Inhuman mummies are Serious Business. Eeeee. Homogenous, Injury Tolerance: Damage Reduction 1/2 (vs everything), Supernatural Durability, Regeneration, an alternate form representing its Ba-ghost made flesh, and of course the Mummies Curse. Not entirely incompatible with what I was thinking of though! I think it's pretty easy to fit the "powered down" Inhuman version as something like a tomb guardian who's permanently lost his magic amulet. I will meditate on this. --Bruno 18:24, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Holy gosh. So that's 1/2 damage from Pi++ bullets, 1/4 from Pi+, and 1/10th from Pi? There's a physical threat for Joel that can't reasonably be taken down by bullets. I'd probably start a mummy with Unkillable 2, Homogeneous, and anything else you wanted to throw on that base. I'm perfectly okay with early WoD style mummies existing along with serious big shot mummies. --Mark 19:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gosh indeed, but this is pretty un''holy. I'm not sure it can be done in 200 points, either :/ So far, what I've got in 223 points: :;Advantages : Doesn't Breathe 20; Doesn't Eat or Drink 10; Doesn't Sleep 20; Extra HT 2 (Affects displayed HT score) 20; Extra ST 4 (Affects displayed ST score; Size) 40; High Pain Threshold 10; Injury Tolerance (Homogenous; No Blood) 45; Glamour Of Not Monstrous (Accessibility - Not when unconscious or stunned, -10%; Dispelled by Magical Countermeasures, -5%; Dispelled by Holy Water or Artifacts (1d6 minutes), -5%) 8; Immunity to Metabolic Hazards 30; Unkillable 2 100. : :;Disadvantages : Real Appearance (Monstrous; Downgrades from Supernatural Features) -10; Supernatural Feature (No Body Heat; Smells Like Corpse Preservative) -10; Unhealing (Partial) -20; Vulnerability (Fire) (Common) (x2) -30; Weakness (Contact with holy water and artifacts) (1d per minute) (Rare) -10. I suppose I could drop Doesn't Sleep. But I still have to figure out what the conditions are on Unhealing. BTW: "Glamour Of Not Monstrous" - Unlike a "Regular" mummy, the veil of normalicy isn't under the Mummy's control; he can't drop it to Terror people, and he can't stop it from dropping when unconscious, stunned, or touched by a Holy artifact. It's also subject to interference by Meta-Magic effects as a 39 energy spell (Greater Restore Undead granting an 8cp advantage - do not consider the cost for duration of this special permanent effect). Duration of interference as per the duration of the Meta-Magic effect (after which the Glamour re-asserts itself). -- Bruno 19:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Er, I think I hit send there before finishing my thought or coherently explaining the concept. Again. The mummy is Monstrous - walking corpse. Ooogly. The glamour effect (I need a more Egyptian sounding name) is the 10 points needed to "upgrade" from Monstrous to merely Supernatural Features (No Body Heat; Smells Like Corpse Preservative) -10 (any positive Appearance should be made part of the glamour). A mummy looks like they did in life, but is still cold to the touch and still smells like whatever they were preserved with. This smell is objectionable (-1 to reactions if in close quarters) but not as bad as Bad Smell - it ''is distinctive, however, and can reveal someone as a Mummy. The above limitations means that whenever knocked silly or knocked out or sleeping, the Mummy reveals its true face. The glamour can also be disrupted by the touch of a Holy item or substance (failing for 1d6 minutes) or by a counter-spell meta-magic effect. I need a really Book-Of-Coming-Forth-By-Day type name for it. Veil Of Life Everlasting? --Bruno 20:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Throw in a Dependency on... uhm, something? And one of Hindrance or Trigger or something to reflect that Unkilllable is worth slightly less for people with Unhealing, because the ability to survive past -10xHP and heal back is worth less if you don't heal back. ~~---- --Mark Langsdorf (is an idiot with his signature on backwards) --Mark 16:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Your signature is on backwards. Ok. I'm thinking: Dependency on performing the spell of Not Letting The Heart Of The Deceased Be Driven Away From Him In The Underworld, daily (at noon? sunrise?). The Inhuman mummy doesn't have a tomb amulet, so it has to keep its heart safe in the underworld the old fashioned way. Trigger on Unkillable: recitation of the Opening Of The Mouth Ceremony on the corpse (Rare, not generally going to happen by accident without some interestingly contrived circumstances, but part of the Book of Coming Forth By Day which can even be downloaded off the internet). -25% Regarding the problem of Unhealing + Unkillable: "Hindrance, not being treated properly for Healing", -25%? Unhealing 1 needs a condition under which HP can be recovered. I'm thinking with the application of a special mixture of sea salt and Myrrh? So coming back from the dead is mostly going to require packing it in pounds of the stuff, reciting the ritual, and stashing the "mummified corpse" somewhere safe for a few months. But Unhealing 1 does allow healing with Greater Restore Undead rituals, or a Lesser Restore Undead ritual to temporarily remove Unhealing, or possibly Healing(True Faith) if the divinity feels like healing a mummy. --Bruno 15:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Actually, instead of Dependancy, Maintenance - Dependancy is for substances. Requires a Thaumatology roll and an hour. I'm getting the impression Inhuman Mummies are going to LOVE witches and Sages. --Bruno 16:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) OK! 200 point template. ;Advantages ST +5 50; DX +1 20; HT +2 20; Basic Speed -0.75 -15; Move +1 5. Damage Resistance 4 (Tough Skin) 12; Doesn't Breathe 20; Doesn't Eat or Drink 10; Doesn't Sleep 20; High Pain Threshold 10; Immune to Metabolic Hazards 30; Injury Tolerance (Homogenous; No Blood; No Eyes) 50; Not Monstrous (Accessibility: Not when unconcious or stunned, -10%; Dispelled by Anti-Magic: 1d6 minutes, -5%; Dispelled by Holy Water or Artifacts: 1d6 minutes, -5%) 8; Unkillable 2 (Hindrance: Not being tended for Unhealing, -25%; Trigger: recitation of the Opening Of The Mouth Ceremony, -25%) 50. ;Disadvantages Maintenance (the spell of Not Letting The Heart Of The Deceased Be Driven Away From Him In The Underworld; 1 person, 1 Thaumatology Roll, 1 Hour; Daily) -10; Real Appearance (Monstrous; Downgrades from Supernatural Features) -10; Supernatural Features (No Body Heat; Smells Like Corpse Preservative) -10; Unhealing (Partial; restored by funerary poultices) -20; Vulnerability (Fire; x2) -30; Weakness (Contact with holy water and artifacts; 1d per minute) -10. --Bruno 16:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me if you want to play it. I don't what your role is, though I guess you're the bomb for clearing out vampire nests when team bad guy has laced the place with nerve gas, and you can probably put the smack on albino alligators like no one's business, and it's always nice to have someone who can stay up late to watch for vampires, and ... yeah, that's basically a role. "Odd jobs bruiser for situations when being dead already is an advantage." An Outcast Angel, a Demon, and a Vampire match him in total abilities, but take up more space in the van and each has their own limitations. --Mark 16:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Not afraid of zombie bites, werewolf bites, T-Viruses, or cultists with mass-produced Body-destroying charms... somewhat dismissive of cultists or vampires with "mere" guns, too. Definitely more casual about them once you add a bullet proof vest (not completely mind you). Homogenous doesn't help much against alligator bites, but the not-drowning part is awesome. Reasonably able to function in society, compared to a Demon, but not as easily as an angel, demonspawn or dhampir. Doesn't bounce back rapidly, so much as takes a while to go down in the first place. A Brick. DC Health Insurance Package, not Marvel Health Insurance Package ;) I'm waffling over the +1 move. The official mummies have a CRAZY move and I had 5 points lying around, but it might go elsewhere. Any Inhuman basically has to be a bruiser of some kind - more subtle types would be an entirely different base template. And with all the "rawr I r bruiser" going on, making any of the existing Inhuman templates into an Inhuman-Sage or Inhuman-Sleuth or something would be doubling back on yourself. --Bruno 17:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to write up Mummy society on the main page whenever you get a chance. I promise to use everything you write except for the bits I have to change for a Mummy Big-Bad in some future storyline. --Mark 18:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Metaphysics So, I know we kind of had the metaphysics up in the air. I was thinking that a good resource for stealing ideas might be a mashup of In Nomine and Cabal, stealing whatever we like. Cabal'd give us the astral, faerie realms, heaven, hell, qlippoth for outsiders, explanations for all kinds of weird crap etc. In Nomine gives us uncertainty about whether angels really have our best interests at heart and provides demons that may not be THAT bad to have a temporary alliance with. And since we're just picking and choosing the parts we like, it leaves a lot of the final product up to GM and player discretion while providing rich detailed sources to steal from. Anywho, just a thought. Nathan.joy 23:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's a bit low, but I'm pretty happy to leave the metaphysics up in the air. Angels don't tell people the secrets of heaven. Demons talk, but what they confirm is non-sensical. There are Taoist Crusaders who are functional atheists but can nevertheless burn demons with the power of their faith (or something). --Mark 00:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiedergänger - german zombies http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiederg%C3%A4nger The article, unfortunately, seems to be a fairly literal translation from German (or written by a German with good vocabulary but poor English composition). But it seems strangely relevant anyways.